Amy Shtuzger/Gallery
Season 1 Clarence Gets a Girlfriend CGAGsneakpeak8.png CGAGsneakpeak11.png The Forgotten Captura de pantalla (854).png The forgotten 1.png Clarence sraces off girl.png Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Rough Riders Elementary ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 051.png Suspended I told them it was a bad idea.png No one in this school never listen to me.png I like that Jeff Randell guy.png You're so hot, Jeffrey!.png Kiss me, my hero....png Sorry, you're not my type.png Goldfish Follies Hoofin' It I'm Donna Joe!.png Amy with a horn.png Here we come, Pig!.png GO GET THAT PIG, Y'ALL!.png Amy getting out of there.png Detention The too-cool-for-school club.png Captura de pantalla (3193).png Hey guys, why won't we play outside.png I'd rather stay here.png Captura de pantalla (3210).png Let's get out of here! Quick!.png Lil' Buddy Ashley and Amy.png Girls, meet my little buddy.png What is that creepy thing, Clarence.png Ashley and Amy looking at Clarence and his doll.png Captura de pantalla (1600).png Captura de pantalla (1606).png Captura de pantalla (1649).png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Screenshot (500).png Screenshot (501).png Screenshot (502).png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (510).png Balance 888.png Is anyone going to say something.png Screenshot (275).png Season 2 Lost Playground Screenshot (599).png Screenshot (614).png Screenshot (616).png e2dcd644-f8a6-4507-b07b-84cddcdbc8dd.png Screenshot (621).png Screenshot (622).png Screenshot (627).png Screenshot (639).png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (649).png Screenshot (665).png Screenshot (667).png Screenshot (678).png Screenshot (684).png Screenshot (689).png Screenshot (705).png Freedom Cactus Screenshot (191).png Screenshot (192).png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (382).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (399).png Time Crimes Screenshot (348).png Screenshot (350).png Screenshot 2016-02-05-15-26-54.png Field Trippin' 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 30900.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 37867.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 42800.jpg Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-49-36.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-51-07.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-56-13.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-56-33.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-14-58-09.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-02-05.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-03-37.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-04-01.png Screenshot 2016-03-23-15-04-31.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 781406.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 800175.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 802511.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 805097.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 817985.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 822114.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 826034.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 855189.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 914331.jpg You guys, I'm going to look over there.png Let's dig that place over there.png Amy found it!.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1034201.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1061144.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1063647.jpg Come on, Guys! I want to see!.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1087379.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1113363.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1128795.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1148065.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1154613.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1161161.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1175259.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1193193.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1200075.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1205956.jpg Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1226643.jpg 78778.png 78779.png It's the dog again!!!.png Clarence - S2E13E14 - Video Dailymotion 1262012.jpg Clarence give me that!.png Oh my god, she put that thing in her head!.png Dullance Dullance (Clarence) 2500.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 18958.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 20208.jpg Dullance (Clarence) 30375.jpg Space Race Clarence Space Race 273140.jpg Clarence Space Race 442943.jpg Clarence Space Race 476410.jpg Clarence Space Race 528962.jpg Clarence Space Race 566133.jpg PUT ME DOWN, YOU FREAKS!.png Plant Daddies Potpie - Clarence - Cartoon Network 8509.jpg Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (73).png Take 53.gif Screenshot (79).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (83).png Screenshot (84).png Screenshot (99).png Screenshot (101).png SORRY I CAN'T DO THIS!!!.png Screenshot (105).png 89789798798.png Screenshot (110).png Screenshot (111).png Screenshot (113).png Screenshot (116).png Screenshot (117).png Screenshot (123).png Who wants to play in for Sumo.png No way in hell, man!.png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (159).png Screenshot (570).png I can't hear you!!!.png Screenshot (164).png Screenshot (166).png Worm Bin Screenshot (4635).png Screenshot (4636).png Birthday Now everyone is here.jpg Birthday 15.jpg Birthday 20.jpg Birthday 21.jpg Birthday 22.jpg Right here, Julien.png Happy Birthday 1.png Happy Birthday 2.png Birthday 27.jpg Birthday 34.jpg Birthday 32.jpg Birthday 35.jpg Birthday 38.jpg Birthday 40.jpg What is it. What is it!.png Oh no, I don't know how to ride a bike.png IMG 2832.jpg IMG 2833.jpg IMG 2837.jpg Best Birthday Ever!!!.png Capture The Flag Screenshot (5009).png Screenshot (5010).png Screenshot (5049).png IMG 3135.JPG Screenshot (5055).png We give! we give!.png 03622711211.png 522YJO33454.png Screenshot (5067).png Screenshot (5082).png Season 3 Clarence for President Screenshot (2615).png Yay! The class is done!.png Screenshot (2621).png Screenshot (2651).png Screenshot (2654).png You're the best, Clarence!.png Election day.png It's been 2 hours!.png YAY! I LOVE THE ELECTION DAY!.png You go first, Belson.png Ya're ma best friend, Belson!.png You're so cool, Belson! Give us your money!.png Clarence, you look pretty!.png Wait guys, I'm too short.png What is he doing! He's not supposed to do that.png Everybody votes for Clarence.png Clarence! Why have you done that!.png See, I'm a honest president. I'll build a wall around the shcool.png WE'RE A POWERFUL TEAM!.png The School Roof.png Clarence's big castle.png I love my haircut! Thank you, Chelsea!.png Who wants a hug.png Amy hugs Reed and the others.png Clarence is now part of US history.png Flood Brothers FB9.png FB12.png FB17.png IT WAS ME, EVERYONE!.png EVERYONE! FIGHTING IS NOT GOING TO HELP!.png Breehn, Tiff, help me!.png Stop hiting me with that.png Public Radio JEFFREY! JEFFREY! JEFFREY!.png You really like what I said.png Chad and the Marathon CATM (1283).png Cool Guy Clarence Screenshot (1748).png Screenshot (1756).png I don't want to talk to you, Clarence.png The Trade Screenshot (2442).png Screenshot (2447).png Animal Day 30258FF2-E036-4F4F-B709-F0717992F441.jpeg 4E5F4BDF-77E5-4F71-A1D8-4021BAC4AB59.jpeg 1346FA83-D322-4407-97A9-8192FF53FF79.jpeg D404F249-5720-44E4-A7D6-76A178DB5A0B.jpeg FD8BDA44-BEA3-43AA-8C6F-34E0F0780880.jpeg AF61C2A9-A9DA-412E-B363-77C9BDDEDD04.jpeg 11104C3C-C363-4074-AEB1-737C2D621945.jpeg 9D331372-F24A-4B39-BBAA-2B9F6136036F.jpeg 7A9EA100-FAB9-4F35-852E-CE6BCFF162EC.jpeg B3F63773-04CF-465A-87EE-B51F86455DC1.jpeg 0195CED3-1868-4CA9-AC33-11F25B306D06.jpeg 2D69117B-822A-42CD-9D51-43E6C12C49BF.jpeg 2A8807DC-8829-406F-9269-C067C8051F2B.jpeg A5D6F2AF-0BF0-478D-B9B8-BC0A6B5E7214.jpeg 830BD135-F04A-43DB-AECC-1C2707F8AE85.jpeg Wait for us!.png 248BA250-AEE7-496B-BE4C-5AD132D08231.jpeg 7CE3078F-EE0C-47FE-9214-15C27CD4398D.jpeg I'm tying to meditate here.png It's getting cold out here, you guys.png Life in the wild isn't fun at all.png We should have never go with Clarence out here.png WE HAD ENOUGH, CLARENCE!.png DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE HAVING FUN NOW.png Clarence, can we all go home now.png Hey, guys. I found water.png AB433B74-5FA7-4091-860F-741D3C4D7B0D.jpeg C6D6B3BE-4F65-4C5A-8BBD-2CD8972CC987.jpeg 3A2A7DDF-5CC1-48F0-96C9-1503B29FF263.jpeg Man, what a freak.png And what about you two.png We followed Clarence....png I can take you home if you want.png Sumo is the new fox king.png Bye Clarence, I don't wanna hear your story.png Clarence, why are you being wild.png Mom, I'm so glad to be back.png Nathan eating taquitos.png Talent Show 7gd8b.jpg Suck it, Breehn!.png That last act was funny.png Is this part of the show.png Captura de pantalla (5057).png Captura de pantalla (5065).png Captura de pantalla (5070).png Captura de pantalla (5076).png Captura de pantalla (5089).png Captura de pantalla (5096).png Captura de pantalla (5099).png Anywhere But Sumo Clarence, this is your last test.png Summer is finally here!!!.png Shorts Beauford T. Pusser Oh, boy! A cat!.png Cat on Amy's back.png Let's give it to Baker!.png Okay, Go! Go! Go!.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries